Her Life
by sparklesama
Summary: She was sick of trying to keep up, sick of being heartborken, and finally did what she choose to do, but now he's hurt? SASUXSAKU angst-y short, but good.


{Authors' Note} I liked it

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto, but I own all the lyrics to the following songs

She was…

Sick of the years of trying to get attention from him. Tired of all the times she failed. Annoyed that in the and she became a nurse of all things. So she stopped. She 'dropped out' of shinobi rankings and became a normal person. She moved to a more secluded part of town, rented a cozy apartment for one and bought enough food each week to feed five.

She had found that, now, she wasn't after a guy that clearly didn't want to return. She wasn't killing herself in training to 'get stronger'. She was doing for once, what _she- sakura haruno, _wanted to do. And that was it.

First it was a new place, but soon her attitude changed as well. She wasn't as filled with this constant anger, she no longer decked the idiots that surrounded her life. She was calm, sarcastic, and strangely enough a little harsh when it came to certain subjects. She no longer tried to sugar coat news that would other wise be saddening, she told it like it was and moved on.

Soon she found her life a little boring. Working at a clothing store was ok but she wanted something more, she wanted something that affected everyone and no one at once. She wanted something catchy, melodic and fun, rhythmic…. She wanted to have a band. So she did just that.

Parts of her life that were full with such raw emotion took life in the form of lyrics. She pulled heart strings with simple words and made others' see her life in the form of music. Within a year, she had one albulm out and she felt so good. Her voice crashed into the ears of listeners and filled their minds with events.

People were enveloped by her songs, so it was only natural that she had her songs make it to the top 10. They were repeated on the radio and became earworms that you would hear hummed on street corners.

She expected this to happen, she _wanted this _to happen. But she never thought, never hoped _he would hear it. _

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Wandering into Iwa, they looked for an inn with space to spare, luckily they had two rooms left. Sasuke took one for himself and left everyone else to sort out the situation themselves.

Lately he has felt…

A part missing inside him. A person that was no longer looking for him. A pain in his heart that hurt more everyday.

He lay on his bed and thought about his old life, his old rival… that girl. What was her name? He couldn't remember, and it scared him.

He turned to the nightstand, to a radio and pressed the power button, what he heard made his whole body stiff.

_This is Iwa rock! The station that brings you the best music, whenever, wherever you are in Iwa. This next song is fresh off the albulm __**"No More Tears" **__by the talented Sakura Haruno and her band __**Forgotten Tommorows. **__Within a few weeks of her albulms' release it hit number 2 on the charts! So please enjoy the song. "__**Youthful Mistakes"**_

_There was a time for hoping,_

_There was a time for dreams,_

_But its long gone now,_

_Those are useless things._

_I've gone long without,_

_These simple things,_

_But how long now can you, _

_Be not with me?_

_I was looking for you~_

_I've been searching for you~_

_All this time has past,_

_And I'm still pulling through._

_I want to know,_

_If only in my sleep,_

_What would it have been like?_

_What do you think?_

_If I was with you~_

_Would we be happy?_

_Would it be the same?_

_But we'll never know,_

_So we live with the pain._

_I have lost all hope,_

_I have no more dreams,_

_Of looking for you,_

_Or you,_

_Searching for me._

_I've spent too much time,_

_Dreaming and hoping,_

_They never came true,_

_But I still kept pushing,_

_Kept searching for you,_

_I lived most of my life,_

_Following you,_

_But now I have heard,_

_Dear god say its' not true._

_That you are no longer,_

_Someone I knew,_

_So I have stopped searching,_

_Stopped dreaming of you._

His fists clenched… he couldn't believe it. What happened to her ninja training? Wasn't she still out to bring him back? Was this her way of trying to get him back? He didn't know, so he tried to drown out his thoughts with anything.

_That was great, great, great! This song has been just blasting off the shelves at record stores nationally! It seems people can't get enough of her music, so for your enjoyment here is a double blast of __** Forgotten Tommorrows.**_

_My hand grips at the heartstrings your pulling,_

_So tightly, so loving, so thrilling._

_I try my best to keep your gaze,_

_So blinding, red and swinging, like a solar maze._

_Your calling me again,_

_With that voice I have no choice, can't bear the pain._

_Our hands clasp in two,_

_Like a lock, to the gate of our hearts- just me and you~_

_I feel my breath ever fleeting,_

_So new, so mysterious, like our first meeting._

_Memories intertwining all apart,_

_They are flooding, ever coming, just like from the start._

_These words you say,_

_They mean nothing, they mean something, but what is it? This game you play~_

_I turn away,_

_But your arms, they wrap, they cover, they take my breath away._

_To all the hearts captivated today~_

_Still flowing,_

_Still pumping,_

_With thoughts of you~_

_What should I do?_

_To cringe in your grasp or cry tears at last,_

_This pain is so vague,_

_Hitting me like the plague of unrequited love._

_Do you know how I felt?_

_What little things made me feel?_

_The knots you made in my heart?_

_I keep trying,_

_Keep pulling to take them apart,_

_But their tangled,_

_These messy,_

_These lovely,_

_Knots in my heart. _

_That was __**'Not of my Past but Knots of My Heart' **__by __**Forgotten Tommorows**__! She is so talented I must say. We have been recieving fan letters all month for her and we read all of them too! And what we here at Iwa Rock have found is that rumor has it she is sings about parts of her life. So somewhere she is singing for some guy and I hope he has been listening! _

He couldn't believe it. She wasn't doing this for him, she was doing this to _forget him instead. _He was at a loss for words and got up. He turned to the nightstand and turned off the radio, eh couldn't take it, not anymore. He walked down the hall and called to his team.

"We're going." He said plainly as he shut the door.

{Authors' Note} short, not my best, not my worst… review?


End file.
